Será de Dios
by Makiams
Summary: Mi primer songfic basado en la canción de Erreway. ¿Qué pasará cuando TK se va para Francia, dejando a Kari en Japón? Dejen Reviews!


Holaaaa! Bueno... hace mucho tiempo publiqué esta historia y ahorita la revise y prácticamente no se entendía nada porque estaba todo como un gran párrafo.Entonces se me ocurrió arreglarla... ponerle algunos detalles, y re-subirla. Bueno, ojalá que les guste y ojalá que dejen reviews ;)

NDLA: lo que vaya_ (así)_ son pensamientos... ahora sí!

**Será de Dios**

En una fría mañana de invierno en las calles de Odaiba, un chico caminaba tranquilamente con la mirada perdida mientras la brisa helada de la nieve removía sus cabellos dorados. Junto a él iba un Digimon que se estaba dando cuenta de que su amigo iba con la mirada perdida, como si estuviera recordando algo.

* * *

--- Flash Back --- 

- No me puedes hacer esto, no te puedes ir. No ahora! – decía una chica llorando

- Crees que YO quiero esto? Lo que más quiero es quedarme junto a ti! Pero ese tipo tomó la decisión de que se casarse allá

- Haz que cambien de opinión, no podrían casarse aquí? Por qué tiene que ser en Francia? Trata de convencerlos aunque sea, por favor! – insistía la chica

- Es la felicidad de mamá y eso es lo más importante para mí, aunque este sea el precio, ella se lo merece! Han sido 14 años sola!

- Y que dicen los demás acerca de esto?

- Nada. Matt no se quiere convencer y nadie más que tú y él lo saben, y prométeme que nadie más lo va a saber

- Por qué? Por qué es un secreto? No es como que te vayas a ir para siempre o algo así como para que nadie lo pueda saber...

- Esa es precisamente la cuestión Kari...

- Te vas... te vas para siempre?

- Kar...

- NO, ESO NO PUEDE SER! – del llanto había pasado a una histeria inexplicable y la última confesión la había dejado en shock – NO TE PUEDES IR! NO PARA SIEMPRE!

- Kari, yo te juro qu...

- ME JURAS QUÉ? QUÉ SI PUDIERAS LO CAMBIARÍAS Y TE QUEDARÍAS?

- CLARO QUE...

- PUES SABES, NO ME IMPORTAN LAS RAZONES! NO ME INTERESAN!

- Cálmate un poco! Kar por favor! - le dijo mientras la sujetaba/abrazaba... aunque ella tratara de separarse de él, manoteando y llorando... aunque pasado un rato se calmó un poco, y ya más calmada le preguntó:

- Y cuando te vas si se puede saber?

- En 3 horas más...

- Y me lo dices ahora?

- No lo había podido hacer antes...

Pasaron un rato ahí abrazados...rodeados por un silencio muy incómodo... un silencio que Kari rompió cuando le preguntó a TK:

-Entiendes que irte significa que nosotros terminamos y que nunca nos vamos a dar una 2º oportunidad?

- Por favor... no digas eso...

- T... lo entiendes?

- Sí Kar... lo entiendo, y no sbaes cuanto quisiera evitarlo...

-Perdona... creo que este es el adiós - y se fue corriendo a casa

--- Fin Flash Back ---

* * *

_Dije, no voy a volver_

_No voy a sentir no voy a pensar_

- Debe de estar en su casa TK. Anda a verla! Anímate! – dijo Patamon_ (No... debe estar con otro, uno que nunca la vaya a dejar sola)_ - Aunque sea, salúdala y habla con ella, me pareció que las cosas no quedaron nada bien entre ustedes antes de que te fueras...

- Eso Patamon... las cosas no quedaron nada bien entre nosotros ytu no sabes lo que pasó Patamon, tu no sabes como se fue esa tarde!

* * *

En otro sector de la misma ciudad, una chica está conversando con un digimon gato. Está en un departamento, vacío, limpiándolo un poco. 

- A partir de mañana no soy más la dueña de este departamento... una lástima tener que dejarlo. No te parece Gatomon?

- Sí Kari..; una pregunta.

- La que quieras.

- También recuerdas que mañanase cumplen 4 años de que TK se fue?

- No quiero acordarme de eso...todavía me duele recordar ese día.

--- Flash Back ---

- Vas a verlo antes de que parta?

- Por qué habría de hacerlo Gatomon? Creo que si voy y lo veo pero para pensar que nunca más va a volver, sólo voy a lastimarme.

- Kari, tú estás e-n-a-m-o-r-a-d-a de él... y él de ti! Anda... qué puedes perder?

- Sinceramente... puedo ver como lo pierdo... y eso sería peor que sólo haberme quedado acá llorando – dijo mientras silenciosas lágrimas caían de sus ojos para estrellarse en sus manos - Sé que ni siquiera me va a escuchar! Me porté como una niñita malcriada...

- Y qué si lo hiciste? Kar... estoy segura que TK quiere arreglar las cosas entre ustedes! Por lo menos me parece que para como las dejaste tú... lo mejor que podría hacer sería irse y no volver ni aunque le pagaran.

-CÁLLATE GATOMON! Sólo déjame dormir un rato... dormir... sólo eso... _(dormir... dormir sólo para pensar que esto fue una pesadilla... queme voy a despertar y que él va a estar en su casa... en la escuela... conmigo... no en Francia con su nueva familia...)_

--- Fin Flash Back ---

En el mismo momento en que estas dos chicas hablaban, en un departamento cercano estaban TK y Patamon viendo viejos recuerdos... TK todavía estaba pensando en el momento en que se despidieron, en todos los recuerdos que tenía con ella... Mientras estaba en eso Patamon se fue y comenzó a mirar viejas fotografías...

_(Recuerdo todos estos momentos en el Digimundo con mis amigos... espero que estén bien – y mientras miraba de entre dos de ellas cayó otra foto, la volteó y estaba él junto a Kari, en el día en el que había dado cuenta de que la quería, que la amaba. Siempre que miraba esa fotografía se quedaba mirando los ojos de la chica, porque despedían una tranquilidad, la cuál sólo él había podido borrar...)_

_Te vi, y todo cambió_

_No pude negarme a tu mirar_

_

* * *

_

- Aún conservas la foto Kari?- preguntó Gatomonmientras ordenaba algunas cosas -Se nota que no lo quieres olvidar...

- Es sólo porque me gusta mucho... en esa época si que era feliz... – una sonrisa se trató de asomar por su rostro, pero fue rápidamente borrada por el efecto de las lágrimas – en ese tiempo no habían tantos problemas como ahora...

- Aún así, yo creo que sí conservaste la foto porque quieres mantener siempre vivo el recuerdo de que él estuvo contigo, pero igual, qué sé yo... sólo soy un digimon

-Y por eso es porque puedo hablar contigo así como no puedo hablar con los demás, porque sé que tú me vas a escuchar y que aunque tu consejo no sea el que más quiero al menos no me vas a mentir... _(Que es lo que yo trato de hacer)_

* * *

_Será de Dios, que no te pueda olvidar más_

_Será de Dios, que sea tuya hasta el final_

TK se fue del apartamento dejando sólo a Patamon y dejó una nota en la que decía que quería ir a caminar un rato. Lo que más quería en ese momento era dejar de pensar en ella aunque sabía que iba a ser imposible, ya era tan tarde que no la iba a poder sacar de sus pensamientos. A ella no le iba a importar que él estuviera en la ciudad, sino que por eso se iba a encerrar en si misma, sí, eso iba a hacer con tal de no tener que verlo jamás, con tal de olvidarse de que alguna vez estuvo allá. Siempre se iba a reprochar el no haberle dicho antes que se iba a ir, pero creía que mientras más corta fuera la despedida más fácil se les haría a ambos olvidar, al parecer eso sólo funcionó en ella pero no así en él, que lo único que quería era estar con ella, poder tomarla entre sus brazos y poder besarla así como lo había hecho muchos años atrás, innumerables veces.

* * *

Será que al fin

Tu corazón se despertó

Será de Dios, será mejor

Ya no te alejes, no digas adiós

* * *

A esa misma hora, en otro departamento, una chica buscaba con mucha ansiedad un boleto de avión el cuál había extraviado.

- Gatomon, no has visto mi pasaje?

- No, creí que lo tenías en el bolso junto con el pasaporte y la dirección del hotel

- Agggh! Lo mismo creía yo, pero no lo encuentro, y ya es muy tarde como para comprar otro boleto, TODO EL MUNDO VA A INGLATERRA HOY EN DÍA! (Ndla: No sé si será cierto... al menos sé que a mí me encantaría ir...)

- Calma, ya va a aparecer... tal vez se te cayó en la calle cuando veníamos hacia acá del supermercado.

- Tú crees? Mmm... debería ir a revisar... Vuelvo en un rato!

* * *

Ambos caminaban por calles separadas pero que terminaban en un punto común, en un parque. Este estaba cubierto por la nieve y no se podían oír las pisadas, sino, probablemente hubieran atinado a esquivar a la persona con la que estaban a punto se chocar. 

- Lo lamento mucho señor, en serio...

- No tanto como yo señorita, lo lamento

- De verdad, fue mi culpa – dijo esta mientras levantaba la mirada, sólo para encontrase con dos ojos azules atónitos por lo sucedido – Yo...

Mírame así, que en ese brillo

Pueda ver toda la fuerza de tu amor

- Lo siento Kari, lo siento mucho.

- Yo también, no te vi y sin querer me caí encima de ti – se notaba que ambos estaban increíblemente incómodos con la situación y que la querían terminar lo entes posible – Sorry.

- No te estoy hablando de esto. Siento el no ahber tenido el valor para decirte antes que me iba a ir... eso es lo que lamento.

- Pues yo sí, lo lamento por esto, y no por haberme enojado ese día en tu casa. Todavía no puedo perdonarte por lo otro. Aunque creo que eso ya te lo imaginabas, cierto?

- En verdad... sí. Me lo imaginaba... pero siempre tuve la duda por un detalle.

- Por cuál?

- Por qué fuiste al aeropuerto el día en que me fui?Te vi cuando iba camino al avión...

* * *

--- Flash Back --- 

- Gatomon, cambié de opinión! Creo que voy a salir! – gritó una chica antes dedejar corriendo su casa

Pasaron 10 minutos y la misma chica se bajaba de un taxi frente al aeropuerto y comenzaba a correr a la pantalla de información de vuelos.

- París... París... ajá! Vuelo Nº 596, terminal 538 - dijo antes de salir corriendo por el aeropuerto hacia esa terminal.

- Vuelo Nº596 abordando – dijo una voz – repito, vuelo 596 a Francia, abordando por la terminal 538

- Creo que ya es tarde - susurró - pero aún así quiero ver el avión despegar

Y fue hacia las ventanas que daban con el sector de despegue y vio como el avión se iba.

Tal vez sea para mejor... _(tal vez sea lo mejor que nos puede pasar)_

--- Fin Flash Back ---

* * *

- Sabes por qué fui? Fui porque me quería despediry porque queríapedirte que me perdonaras por haber actuado como una niñita malcriada... pero al ver que llegué un poco tarde, preferí irme a ver como despegaba el avión. 

-Nos hubieras dado una 2º oportunidad Kar? Puedes imaginar comohubiera sidonuestro futuro si hubiéramos seguido juntos?

- Sí, y me gustabaver eso.

-Sabes que no es algo imposible... aún lo podrías ver... – dijo mientras acercaba su boca peligrosamente a la de ella – o acaso no quieres?

- No lo sé – dijo acercando aún más su boca a la de él – nunca más quise pensar en eso que digamos – y se besaron.

* * *

_Que entre tus besos_

_Llegue ya la primavera_

* * *

No T, esto no puede ser – dijo mientras rompía rápidamente el contacto entre sus labios – lo nuestro fue, y no va a volver... jamás.

- Podrías apostarlo? Aún nos podemos dar una oportunidad, aún se puede – dijo mientras volvía a besarla.

* * *

_Será de Dios, que no te pueda olvidar más_

_Será de Dios, que sea tuya hasta el final_

_Será que al fin, tu corazón se despertó_

* * *

- No T, ya no puede ser... sabes? - dijo cortando nuevamente el beso - Mañana me voy a Inglaterra. Cuando nos encontramos estaba buscando mi pasaje... y lo encontré.

- Y no lo puedo evitar de alguna manera?

- Lo siento, pero te dije que no ibamos a tener una 2º oportunidad... recuerdas?

- Sí... pero no pudo evitar el quererte... el querer estar contigo...

- Y yo no puedo evitar irme... me dieron una beca en la U de Oxford. Me voy a estudiar allá por 3 años, y después quizás vuelva... o tal vez me quede allá.

- Entonces... este es elfinal definitivo para nosotros dos?

- Sí... eso creo

* * *

_Será de Dios, será mejor_

_Ya no te alejes no digas adiós_

_Será de Dios, será mejor_

_Ya no te alejes no digas adiós_

* * *

Y ambos se fueron tomando rumbos separados... mientras que en techo de un edificio...

- Creí que iban a volver

- Yo también... una lástima

- Bueno, adiós Patamon, lamento haberte hecho venir por nada. Y gracias por sacarle los pasajes de la cartera.

- Ja... de nada.Al menos aclararon todo Gatomon, eso es lo mejor y lo más importante. Bye!

- Chau!

Y mientras caía la nieve se veía como una sombra humana se juntaba con la de un gato en la calle y se abrazaban por largo rato mientras que otra sombra se juntaba con un murciélago gordo y se iban rumbo a casa.

* * *

Holaaaaaa! Les gustó? Espero que sí... bueno... le quiero subir un 2º cap. a este fic... pero eso será ya otro día.

**DEJEN REVIEWS!**

AIOZZZZZZ!


End file.
